The Recruit
by zeuskiller13
Summary: Set 7 months after his battle with Andrew, Matt Garetty is losing control of his powers, but the Avengers are determined to help him. Matt, however, doesn't trust them. There's also the problem of aliens hunting him for the Infinity Stone energy within his very soul. My first ever story so please review and be nice. I DON'T OWN AVENGERS OR CHRONICLE!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, ever. So please be nice, I'll update often. Thank you for reading.**

Matt looked across the city as the sun began to set, the burger he had stolen had gone completely cold. New York, it was a nice big city, he was able to hide pretty easily. After the events in Seattle and leaving Andrew's camera in Tibet, Matt needed to hide. His name was everywhere now, on the news, the internet, in the magazines, it was everywhere. Sure Andrew was the one that had killed many people, but Matt was now sharing the lone blame.

With a deep sigh Matt dropped the burger and took off into the sky, he was desperately searching for a place of sanctuary and peace. It was a slow process, but he was realizing that no such place existed for him. To add insult to injury he was now sitting in a destroyed city, it was only two months after he left that the aliens rained down on the city destroying it. Second thought, maybe this wasn't a good place to hide.

The sun was beautiful and made Matt feel joy, actual joy, something he hadn't felt very often. As he felt the wind blow past him he couldn't help but remember all that happened to him 7 months ago. Steve was the first to go, accidentally killed by his cousin. Andrew was soon after, losing his mind and forcing Matt to send a stone javelin through his body. A lone tear fell down Matt's cheek before the wind ripped it apart. He was growing much more powerful throughout the months, he had developed even more powers like healing. The gunshot wound from the battle in Seattle had healed in under a week, it had scared him at first, but now Matt was used to his advanced healing. As the day ended Matt used his telekinesis to unlock one of the doors to a motel and step inside, after locking it and making sure he was safe Matt got under the covers and found himself asleep.

**Meanwhile at Avengers Tower:**

"How is this even possible?" Steve asked as the videos came to an end. The Avengers were happy someone said it.

"That's why I want you to find out." Nick Fury said walking into the room. The Avengers had seen almost everything that had happened to the group of three. "These videos were found all over, from security cameras to a video camera in Tibet. That's where that last message was from. Luckily for us one of them named Andrew downloaded the videos from his wireless camera that was lost into his computer."

"So wait, these boys found this crystal, which somehow gave them telekinesis and flight, and they messed around until one went crazy and killed one of them, than the crazy one is killed by the lone survivor, Matt?" Bruce asked Fury.

"It would seem so, I propose that we find this Matt and neutralize him before he becomes a threat." Fury offered.

"No, you saw the same videos as me, he's scared, lost. We should help him." Natasha said. This earned a nod from Clint standing next to her.

"This crystal, is it from a different realm, Thor?" Tony Stark spoke up, unusually silent.

"It is not Asgardian, it could be, I have no knowledge of its origins." Thor answered.

"Do we know where Matt currently is?" Steve asked facing Fury. All of them seemed to agree with Natasha's proposal.

"Yes, he doesn't know it, but we've been tracking him since he left Tibet. He is currently in a motel in New Jersey. A place called 'Tammy's Night Light'." Fury answered them.

"Then lets go get him." Steve said reaching for his suit.

"Wait, don't you think we should wait first?" Natasha said as Steve began suiting up.

"No, he's let his guard down, we take him now. He'll probably fight back, but we do not kill him. Got it?" Steve asked. The Avengers nodded. Fury stood back, he was no longer the Avengers leader, he just told them what missions they had to do. Nick liked how finally they were working as a team.

An hour later the Avengers left the Avenger Tower and headed to New Jersey. All the while Matt slept, completely unaware of the threat.

**There's the First Chapter! Please review. I know it's short, once the story takes off I'll be able to make the chapters longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Matt was awoken to the sound of an engine flying overhead, panic instantly coursed through his brain. It was only two hours after he had found the motel, and he already had to leave.

The door flew open with a thought and Matt was gone, soaring into the air. Landing in the parking lot was a giant plane like vehicle he recognized from the news, it was a S.H.I.E.L.D craft. Now Matt felt real fear fall on him, he knew that he had angered a lot of people with the fight in Seattle, but S.H.I.E.L.D? That was truly terrifying. He turned his head and continued his escape until a roar filled his ears. A flash of red filled his vision making him panic and lose control.

The ground came quickly as he lost his concentration. Matt thrust his hands out in desperation and slammed into the ground. It didn't hurt as bad as it could've, didn't mean it didn't hurt a lot though. He heard a snap in his gut as a rip snapped from the force, and crush sounded from his left wrist. The sounds around Matt became blurred but sharply focused as he jumped up. The fear he felt before now grew tenfold, he was expected a squad of soldiers not this.

"Hello, Matt." Captain America said stepping forward, Matt took an equal step back. His wrist and torso screamed in pain but he had to be focused, he was being attacked by The Avengers, he couldn't lose it now.

"How do you know my name?" Matt asked taking a few more steps back. He knew the answer to that already but he knew he had to buy some time.

"It doesn't matter, we just want to talk to you," The Captain said as he followed Matt, "you're hurt, we can help you." Matt wasn't sure what to do, he could fight them, and lose. He could run, and get caught. He decided his best bet was the last. In a flash he was rocketing toward the clouds.

As he thought he reached salvation the same roar sounded behind him, now he knew that sound. It was Iron Man he was no match for rockets. Now Matt wasn't scared, he was filled with dread. Seven months on the run and now it was over, he was going to die.

"That wasn't smart, brainiac." The Iron's voice sounded behind him. He turned and sent all his might at the suited man but he knew that his injury was starting to affect him. Why wasn't he healing already? He didn't seem to do anything to the Iron Man as the metal wrist shot forward and grabbed his own. A scream of pain tore from his chest as the broken wrist was gripped hard. All momentum was lost and his other wrist was grabbed and forced behind his back. "It would be best to calm down, don't you think?"

It was fast flight back to the motel where the other Avengers sat. Matt felt his fear grow again as they grew closer, he squirmed and tried to break free until the hold on his broken wrist tightened making him scream again.

"Hey! Tony, ease off will you?" Captain America said stepping forward and taking Matt's shoulder. The grip on his wrist finally let go making him bring his wrist to his chest protectively. While the hand on his shoulder felt like help, he knew it meant that all the running was done. He was going to die, they were going to kill him, or lock him up.

"Please don't kill me." Matt muttered, the words leaving his lips without him knowing. The Captain instantly looked at him with surprise.

"That's not why we're here, Matt. We came to help you." Captain America told him.

"Steve, are we going to the Tower?" Hawkeye said at the console.

"Yeah, he's injured and still needs his rest. Let's go to the Tower." The Captain, Steve, said. "Alright, kid, lets get you fixed up."

**Avenger Tower:**

"A broken rib and wrist, along with a few cuts and bruises. You should be fine though." A medic at the Avengers Tower said smiling to Matt before walking off. Steve sat in the corner watching Matt put his shirt on over his bandaged torso. His wrist was in a brace and made the process even more difficult. Steve reached to help but was only met with feared eyes staring at him. The Avenger's didn't make the best introduction, that was obvious, but they had really scared the kid.

"You need help getting to your room?" Steve offered but Matt quickly shook his head before limping to the door that Tony had showed Matt as his room. Each step caused another wave of pain from within Matt, sure all his cuts were healing fine, he bones? Not at all. It was beginning to get irritating as he finally stepped into his room.

The door shut behind Matt leaving Steve to his thoughts. They had really messed up, the mission was to convince Matt to let them help him, instead they had made him scared and hurt. It was no wonder that Matt didn't want their help, with anything. Steve sighed and walked down the hall.

The doors to the main room on the top floor of the tower opened as Steve neared them. Inside everyone was gathered muttering to themselves as they looked at the security camera live feed from inside and around Matt's room.

"Okay guys, this is ridiculous, we don't need to watch him sleep." Steve said motioning to the monitors.

"We aren't, just making sure he doesn't escape." Tony explained.

"His room was no window, not to mention he's hurt and exhausted. At this rate he'll never trust us." Steve argued turning the monitors off. "He isn't a prisoner."

"We didn't say he was, Cap. It's obvious he can't control his powers, whose to say he won't do damage while being unconscious." Natasha replied.

"He didn't destroy the motel he was staying at. Besides all movement hurts him, he'd wake up." Steve explained.

"Look, gramps, we're just trying to insure his control." Tony started.

"Stark! We hurt and terrified him, the least we can do is let him rest without us watching. We should do what he's doing and sleep, we can start trying to help him tomorrow. I consider our mission a failure, any objections?" Steve asked. No one answered. "Get some rest. I have work to get done."

And by work, he meant a punching bag.

**There's Chapter 2! Thank you for the review and follows, and the favorite. All of those brought a smile on my face. I was really nervous because I've never put out anything I've written before so your feedback helps a lot! Thank you so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

Matt shot up in his bed with a shout, the nightmares were getting worse. Slowly he remembered everything from the night before. Matt jumped out of bed and was surprised to not feel pain explode from his torso. His wrist didn't hurt either, so his healing did work after all. He went to the door and was momentarily surprised that it wasn't locked. The hallway was in an orange hue from the rising sun. New York, he had just left and was back again.

The hall twisted and he slowly followed, he decided to hover a bit to not make any noise. He regretted the way he took immediately as he entered the main room of the tower. Inside Steve and Natasha sat making talking with a cup of coffee. Matt slowly back up and slammed into a shelf on the wall. All of it's contents dropped to the floor with a crash and the pair at the bar instantly noticed him. Matt gulped and turned to fly at full speed away from them.

"Matt!" Steve called. "It's good to see you awake, how are you feeling?" Matt didn't trust their act at all. He made the quick decision to just play along.

"Uh, better. Thanks." Matt replied slowly setting down on his barefeet. He used his mind to raise the objects to the shelf, why couldn't he have been fast enough to catch them.

"Want some coffee?" Natasha asked holding up the pot.

"Uh...sure." Matt said taking the pot and a cup, he had to convince them that he trusted them without actually trusting them. It wasn't easy.

"So, how'd you sleep?" Steve asked as Matt sat down.

"Pretty good, those pain pills put me out pretty good." Matt said slowly sipping his coffee.

"So, what's your story?" Natasha asked.

"What?" Matt asked turning toward her.

"Your story, where you came from, how you got these abilities. What is it?"

"Tash, lets wait for the others to wake up." Steve said, as he finished a brilliant light shot from the sky and landed just outside the room. As it cleared Thor was revealed, Matt just stared dumbfounded at what just happened.

"My friends!" Thor said walking into the room and setting his hammer down on the floor before bringing Steve into a killing hug. As they made their greetings Stark and Banner walked in from the left and Clint from the right.

"Do you need to be so loud?" Stark asked sitting down and grabbing coffee. "Woke all of us up."

"Good, because now we can get to business." Steve said.

"What business?" Banner inquired.

"I asked him for his story." Natasha replied before turning to Matt and looking for an explanation. Matt sighed before starting, he was actually going to tell the truth this time.

"It started a few months back, I was invited to this party and I decided to take my cousin, Andrew. The party was alright but what really got our attention what this hole in the ground that kept making strange noises. Eventually everyone cleared out and all that was left was Andrew, Steve and I. We pressured Andrew into following us down into this cave and followed the sound. There was this giant crystal, it gave you a really strange feeling like you were drunk. Eventually it started to shake and the ground began to fall on us and we had to run out of there. A few days later we all discovered our powers. Andrew was really good with them able to stop a fastball building things with legos." Matt let out a small chuckle and the Avengers just sat listening, Matt didn't know they already saw the security camera tape.

"It wasn't long before we realised that we had a limit, if we exerted ourselves too hard it started to hurt and our noses would bleed. Steve was the first one to discover that we could lift ourselves and fly, Andrew caught it immediately and I was terrible. It took some time but before long we were all able to shoot through the sky like it was nothing. We also had a lot of fun with our powers, pulling pranks and such, it was a laugh. We noticed a change in Andrew slowly, he almost killed someone and that's when we made rules. He got worse and worse until he ended up killing Steve, it was an accident we can't control lightning, but he gave it a helping hand. Eventually Andrew's mom died and he lost it, he started calling himself an apex predator."

"The alpha." Banner explained. Matt nodded.

"He robbed a gas station and killed a man. We ended up fighting for all to see, I tried to convince him to stop to just come with me and fly away and learn our powers together, he didn't listen. I had to kill him and run away, I never really stopped, haven't stopped." Matt concluded. The Avengers sat in silence after hearing the story.

"So what can you do?" Stark asked.

"Stark!" Steve yelled. "Not the time."

"It's fine, I can show you what I've learned. I won't hold back." Matt said, he knew he should keep some of his powers a secret, have an ace up his sleeve. But he saw no point in doing so. He took a step forward and focused on a few odd things here and there and lifted them effortlessly and began to make them spin around each other. Matt then grabbed the couches and chairs and lift those, he knew his limits and knew when to stop, but now he was fueled by the memories of his past. He lifted all the things he could in the room, accidently lifting himself along with it. Matt didn't care anymore he felt something brew within him, rage. With a roar of anger he sent everything at the walls, he had no idea why he was suddenly so angry but he couldn't help it. He heard the Avengers behind him trying to talk to him but he ignored them and continued to toss the things around the room.

It wasn't until he felt a trickle of blood drip from both nostrils he fell the ground, his legs didn't catch him. Matt just slumped to the ground as the rage left him. The blood was as thick as the night Andrew had tried to kill his own dad. A hand entered his vision with napkins, it was Natasha.

"I'm sorry," Matt said, "I don't know what came over me. I-I'm sorry." He lifted himself off the ground and shot to his room, never touching the ground. The door shut behind him and he felt his control wrap around his powers. His ribs hurt worse than ever now, he held them as he sat on his bed.

Steve was at a lost for words, the room was trashed. He knew that Matt was new to having powers but he never expected him to lose control. Stark and the others were walking around the room picking up the furniture and objects.

"That was fun." Stark said as he brought his couch back over to where it belonged. Steve felt annoyed.

"You were the one that wanted to see his powers. He just got done telling us a very depressing story and you ask him to use his powers? It's obvious he doesn't have very good control, and now he's probably made his injuries worse. I'm going to check on him." Steve began walking down the ignoring the others protests. Matt kept dabbing his nose and holding his ribs, god he was in pain.

"Hey, Matt." Steve asked walking in and taking the sight of his room for the first time. There was a twin bed in the corner and a regular sized tv in the middle of the adjacent wall. Matt was sitting on his bed in obvious pain.

"I'm fine. Just give me a minute." Matt told Steve, but he ignored him and sat next to him on the bed.

"You know, you're not the only one who had trouble controlling their abilities. You think Banner could control 'the other guy'? Or my strength? Even Tony can't control his suits all the time. We really can help. We trust you Matt, do you trust us?" Matt turned to face him.

"I don't know what I'm doing. Ever since Andrew's death I haven't had control, even my trip to Tibet was hard on me. I'm losing control, I don't want to be like Andrew. I don't want to kill people, I don't want to die."

"We'll help you, and we definitely won't let that happen." Steve told Matt before wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Matt hid his grin well, he had their trust, now to get out of here.

**I know this was uneventful but I have big plans brewing. Maybe involving an infinity stone or two. Thank you for reading. Leave positive feed back and I'll love you. **


	4. Chapter 4

**It's a shorter chapter, but now things will start to happen. **

The day was growing late and Matt, exhausted. When Clint had asked him to 'train' he didn't know it meant shooting arrows at his face. The air split as the metal tip flew past Matt's face, making him jump. He was floating off the edge of the roof on the Avengers Tower as Clint shot arrow after arrow. Matt had a plan for escape ready to go, all he needed was to take care of Clint. The man certainly lived up the name Hawkeye.

"Don't tell me you're getting tired already?" Clint said lowing his bow.

"It's been hours, I can fly but only for a limited amount of time." Matt wasn't lying, he wasn't wrong either when he called his powers a muscle, and it was growing tired. If only he could use his escape plan now. He knew it was now or never with the events of the day. It had all began when Steve had brought Matt to Director Fury.

**FLASHBACK**

"Matt, meet Director Nick Fury, leader of S.H.I.E.L.D and our boss." Steve said motioning to the one eyed intimidating person in front of him.

"Hello." Matt said offering a hand to the man, who simply ignored it. A sharp pain emitted from Matt's torso, even after it healed for the second time it was sore. Nick Fury wasn't happy to say the least, the person standing in front of him was wanted by all the law forces in the country.

"Why is he here?" Stark spoke up entering the room.

"Nice to see you too, Stark." Nick told turning to face him who in return rolled his eyes.

"Matt is here to learn how to control his abilities, and maybe join the team." Steve said walking forward. Matt's jaw hit the ground, join the Avengers? They were really making this act really believable, he would still play along.

"Would I get a cool name?" Matt asked with a hint of humor.

"Name?" Nick said full of venom.

"Yeah, you all have cool names. Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Thor. You have cool names, do I get one?"

"That's for you to decide I guess." Nick said turning around to face the Avengers.

"You can smell the testosterone." Matt muttered before walking out of the room. The Name, maybe he should have a cool name. He would never work with the Avengers while they wanted to kill him but he could still have some cool name to work with. The tower was enormous and the sounds of the repair crews in the city drowned almost everything out. Matt was still developing his escape plan, he could leave right now but with all the security cameras and Avengers on alert. With a sigh he walked into his room and sat on the floor in thought.

"No, I won't watch the kid all the time." Steve motioned to the monitors. "I wasn't going to allow the team to do it and I'm not going to let S.H.I.E.L.D do it either." Nick had turned the security cameras in Matt's room back on and was staring at the kid levitated is two pillows around.

"It isn't up to you, Cap. The kid did serious damage in Seattle, I've got the council breathing down my neck to turn him to the law. If I don't see results in a week I'm going to do just that!" Nick said before turning and departing.

"That went well." Stark said handing Steve a drink.

"Yeah. Hey, Clint!" Steve yelled to his friend. "You wanna be the first to get Nick's 'results'."

"Sure, I'll practice with the kid." Clint whipping his bow out.

"Don't kill him." Steve said as Clint walked to Matt's room and knocked on the door.

"No promises." Was the reply.

**EXPECTED TIME SKIP**

Matt was ready to escape now, Clint was running out of arrows and all the pieces fell into place. While arrow after was shot at him, Matt lifted a pebble with mind and got ready. Finally the last arrow soared into the air and the pebble with it. The pebble hit right on Clint's temple and brought him to the ground. With a smile Matt turned and shot across the city faster than ever before. With a frown he knew he'd have to change his outfit, he was currently wearing blue jeans, he could keep those. His t-shirt was a plain black shirt and that needed to change. Matt laughed to himself as he realized one important thought.

He had escaped the Avengers.

**My Doctor Who reference was totally intentional, for those who don't know what I'm talking about, watch season 1 episode 5 'Dalek'. Thank you for viewing. MATT ESCAPED! (Did it seem a little too easy?) Yay! Now the first part of my story is going to begin. **


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean he's gone?" Steve said as Clint walked in holding his bleeding head. Rage coursed through his veins, just when he trusted the kid he takes off.

"We were training and while I was distracted he knocked me out and took off." Clint replied plainly. Steve sighed and grabbed his shield.

"We're going after him, this time we aren't nice. Bring him back any way possible without killing him. If you cross him while he is in a populated area be patient. Tony, I know your suit gives you away so we can use that to get him out of public, than we will apprehend him. Move out." Steve said and the team deployed. Betrayal was all that was able to be felt. The Avengers had given Matt a home, food, help, and the first day he takes off. Sure they had scared him, but Matt should've known them better than that. Even Steve knew that was a stupid thing to think. Matt had thought the Avengers were there to kill him, those feelings don't just vanish.

Steve hoped he was the one to find Matt and talk him into coming back. The sound of the motorcycle roared as Captain America shot out of the Tower's garage.

**MATT**

Matt liked this new outfit, it was stolen and would be noticed gone in a few minutes but he was already leaving the store. It was a red hoodie with black patterns thrown about, his new pants were black sweatpants. He put his hood up and took to the skies, he was planning on leaving New York, but not yet. The Avenger tower was still in the distance and he had been watching close for any activity, none so far.

He sat on the edge of a skyscraper and stared at Avenger Tower feeling a strange sense of sadness, maybe he should've given the Avengers a shot. No, he was right to leave before they killed him. Matt didn't belong with the team of superheroes, he had killed Andrew and destroyed so much of Seattle.

A sharp pain shot into Matt head and he flew sideways as an object struck him in the face. With a turn Matt watched as a woman with blue skin walked forward and pulled out dual wield swords. Panicking, he shot his hands forward and blasted her back.

"So, you are the one blessed by the stone." The girl told him.

"Stone?" Matt asked letting his guard down, he regretted it. In a flash the crazy women was at his side and kicking him in the jaw, breaking it. Matt couldn't help the scream that tore from his chest. He held his broken bone and stared at the attacker. "Who are you?" He asked trying to hold his jaw to heal it.

"I am Nebula, and I have traveled a long way to bring you before my father. You are blessed by the stone and you still tell him where it is." The women, Nebula, told him.

"What stone?" Matt continued asking.

"I thought a broken jaw would silence you, guess I thought wrong." Nebula told him striding next to him and punching him several times in the face. Matt grew weak with every blow and couldn't fight back. As his arms fell to his sides a flash of light struck Nebula in the chest sending her sailing over the edge of the building. A metal bang sounded next to Matt as Tony, Iron Man, landed on the roof. Nebula jumped back in front of Tony and the two began to fight.

Matt was losing consciousness as the fight wore on but finally Nebula jumped up and a small ship caught her.

"I will have the one blessed by the Soul Stone, you cannot stop me." Nebula threatened.

"I think we will." Tony said as Nebula shot into the sky. The metal suit turned to face Matt as visual was lost. "Well your escape lasted all but two seconds. Was it worth it?" Matt couldn't answer from the pain in his jaw, it was badly broken now as well as his nose. He had just recovered from broken bones and now he had more. With a sigh Tony bent over and put the boy over his shoulder, the last words Matt heard were. "This is Stark, I have him. I'm heading back to the tower."

**STEVE **

It was disheartening to hear that Stark had found Matt, it was only a half hour after the team had took off to find him. Steve decided to ignore it as he headed up the elevator with Natasha and Clint. The doors opened as Tony landed on the porch. Steve was shocked by the sight.

Matt was draped over his metal shoulder and was clearly unconscious. Tony walked into the living room and put Matt on the couch for the team to see. He had a black eye that was healing already. His other injuries were bad, his jaw was held at an awkward angle as well as his nose. He looked rough.

"You didn't need to do this!" Steve yelled as he saw Matt's face.

"I didn't, some blue skinned chick did. Said Matt was blessed by the Soul Stone, whatever that meant." The last sentence seemed to shock Thor, which was something for being the god of thunder.

"What is it, Thor?" Clint asked.

"Just an idea." He replied. "None of your concern." Steve walked forward and put an arm under Matt's legs and the other in the middle of his back.

"Let's get him to the medical bay and get him fixed up." Steve said lifting the injured boy into his arms. The walk to the bay seemed like an eternity as Matt groaned with almost every step.

**MATT**

The darkness was beginning to grow boring to Matt as he floated about. Nebula had certainly done a number on him. Flashes of light and stray voices entered the void here and there but there really wasn't anything else. Suddenly a face appeared in front of Matt making him jump. It was grey and covered in armor, it studied Matt for a long time before speaking.

"So, you are the one touched by the Soul Stone." The face said in a deep voice.

"I don't understand why everyone keeps saying that. What soul stone?" Matt asked, he was the second person to say something to him about the Soul Stone.

"All in good time, it seems Nebula failed in gathering you. I expected more from my daughter. No matter, I will get you young one and all will be explained."

"Who are you?" Matt asked the face.

"I am Thanos." It said before vanishing and Matt was left floating in the abyss alone.

**Avengers**

"How is he?" Natasha asked Steve as he sat next to her and grabbed a drink that Stark offered him.

"The women did a number on him. He had a badly broken jaw that's been wired, his nose has been braced to heal it. What really worries me is his eye, it was the most damaged and I'm worried his vision will be impaired."

"He'll be fine, Steve. You saw how fast his other wounds healed, he probably has a healing power and forgot to tell us." Natasha said.

"He's still unconscious, we'll need to talk to him when he's awake. We can't exactly blame him for running off, he's probably still terrified of us." Steve replied.

"It's understandable, he knows he wanted by the law and thought we delivering justice." Natasha said finishing her drink.

"I'm gonna go check up on him." Steve said standing.

"You just did!" Natasha argued.

"If he's left alone I think he'll run off." Steve said walking down the hall. The Med Bay opened to reveal Matt 'asleep' in the first bed. Before Steve's very eyes he could see Matt's wounds healing themselves. A smile cross his lips as Matt's fingers twitched, he was dreaming. It was amazing that even after all his years of experience he felt sympathy for the young boy in front of him. Matt was forced to leave his home after killing his cousin, Steve remembered the grief of losing Bucky and couldn't imagine what Matt felt.

"Who-?" Matt mumbled in his rest. Steve looked at Matt questioningly. His jaw was wired shut, how could he talk? The question was quickly answered as Steve lifted Matt's upper lip, all the wires were cut and the injury healed.

"Kid, you are a confusing case." Steve said as he sat next to the bed, it was going to be a long night.

**Okay I'm not making this easy to tell when the story takes place. I have seen all of them but it is before Captain America: The Winter Solider but after Thor: The Dark World and Guardians of the Galaxy I know this chapter isn't the best but I was trying to get it out here before I leave on a vacation next week, I probably won't be updating again till the 24th or so (sometime after the series 8 premiere of Doctor Who). Thank you all for choosing my story to read! I introduced an Infinity Stone! Yay! This story isn't following the movies to a point so this where I get more off the main story line of the MARVEL movies. Once again thank you all, you're awesome, reviews are the fabric of the universe. **


	6. Chapter 6

It was six in the morning when Matt jumped forward in bed flinging all objects around him at the wall, including a sleeping Steve Rodgers. The objects shattered and banged while Steve hit the wall with a groan. Matt was floating off the bed with his eyes wide in terror. Thanos still rang in his mind, after introducing himself he proceeded to send images of horror in his head. His family being murdered, Andrew haunting him, a green energy being ripped out from within him. Blood, the metallic smell of it, the rivers it formed as the Avengers beat him to a pulp, all vivid in Matt's mind.

"Matt, hey, it's okay." Steve said creeping toward the terrified teen as his eyes shot around the room in panic. Matt's gaze settled on Steve and he raised his hands in defence and sent Steve flying again. Alarms blared around the tower as Matt ripped his and bandages off, he spit the wires out of his mouth and turned to the door as it opened. Three medics raced into the room thinking their patient was in trouble, it was really quite the opposite. The medics were thrown down the hall as Matt flew passed them trying to escape. Matt was only seeing enemies and he had to get out of the tower. Doors were torn open until he reached the end of a hallway and footsteps raced down the hall after him. The adrenaline in his veins was beginning to wear off and his body grew tired. Matt couldn't give up yet though, he had to escape and get away from his future murderers.

"Matt!" A voice yelled stepping through the wreckage of the last door, it was Steve, again. Behind his back was a syringe he was hoping he didn't need to use. Steve took two steps forward regarding Matt like a wounded animal, even if all his injuries had healed. "It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you." Two more steps, Matt was pressed to the wall. "I just want to help you, okay?" Matt moved down the hall to the corner as Steve got within arms reach.

"Don't hurt me, please. Not again." Matt said. Again? Steve thought. Matt was effectively trapped and as Steve reached forward he panicked again and tried to fly away, but an arm was wrapping around the kids chest pinning him down. Matt yelled and tried using his powers but he was disoriented and his blasts just damaged the room further. With a sigh Steve put the syringe in Matt's arm and pushed the plunger down. The boy bucked and tried to break free but slowly his struggles weakened and stopped all together. Steve shifted his grip as Matt went limp in his arms and lowered him to the floor until Matt was flat on his back looking as if he was sleeping. Two figures burst into the room with Steve, Thor and Banner.

"It is as I feared." Thor whispered.

"What is?" Banner said kneeling next to Matt.

"I will gather the team, the news I bring isn't good." Thor said as he walked out of the room. Steve looked at Banner before putting Matt over his shoulder and leaving.

Thor had requested that Steve lay the teen on the table that the Avengers were sitting at rather than the medical bay. Every member of the team was around the table as Matt's shirt was removed and Thor looked at them.

"I believe I have found the reason the blue women attacked Matt. When she told him about the Soul Stone I began my questioning. If what I think she meant is true then we will have to protect Matt incredibly." Thor put his hammer above Matt's heart and a small bolt of lightning went into the boy's chest. The jolt made Matt's muscles twitch but the charge was already doing it's job. At first it looked like nothing had happened until a green light appeared beneath his skin, spreading like blood in his veins.

"What the hell is that?" Natasha asked as the light diminished.

"That was how he got his powers. Matt mentioned a stone, crystal, that gave them powers and we saw it in the moving pictures Fury displayed us. I believe that the crystal is an Infinity Stone."

"What's an Infinity Stone?" Banner asked, everyone looked at Thor expectantly.

"It is an immensely powerful gem from before the universe. There is six total stones and four remain missing to Asgardian knowledge. The Tesseract was one, and the Aether. We hold the Tesseract on Asgard and Lady Sif was trusted to find someone we could trust with the Aether. I think Matt and his friends accidently discovered one in Seattle. The stones hold power as well, the Tesseract is that of space. The Aether was the power of reality and seeing as the blue women said Soul Stone, I would say that crystal was the Infinity Stone of Soul. If it's energy has moved into the three boys and now Matt solely, he is a big beacon for the rest of the universe. I don't think the soul energy is his powers, just what unlocked them, but taking the energy could kill him."

"Why don't we just give him over to the blue chick?" Tony spoke. "You said it yourself, he's a beacon the universe best to get rid of him."

"It's not that easy. Matt is the Infinity Stone now, the energy is gone from the crystal and is inside of him, which should actually kill him. It is incredible he is alive. However, the crystal can be used for mass destruction, we can't just give him away." Thor argued.

"He seems like he's more trouble than he's worth." Banner announced standing, "he ran away, he doesn't want to be here. I agree with Tony, give him to someone who cares."

"I care, this kid is under my protection. If you don't want to help him control his powers, I will. When he wakes up I'm going to do everything in my power to help him. Think how you would feel, a team famous for ending an alien invasion attacks and kidnaps you and you're expected to be okay with that." Steve said standing up in an instant sending his chair flying.

"Let's all calm down." Natasha said. "Steve is right, Matt's 18 and we didn't exactly make him feel at home. I'll help Steve train Matt, sounds like fun." A smile was sent her way from Steve. A groan sounded from the form on the table as Matt sat up.

"Was that a dream, or did you stab me in the arm?" Matt said rubbing his eyes his memories now missing.

* * *

**Alright it's revealed now, Matt's an Infinity Stone (in a way). I'm not following the movies or comic books to a point obviously. I'm sorry if this isn't a good chapter I tried to get this done whilst de-virusing my computer. Please review and let me know what you think. Reviews are the fabric of the universe. Thank you for reading to this far, it makes you the most amazing people I know! **


	7. Chapter 7

Matt rubbed his eyes as he slowly came aware of his surroundings, he was sitting on a cold and hard table with the Avengers gathered around him. That was weird enough, the fact that he was without a shirt made it even weirder. Unbeknownst to both him and the Avengers, Matt's memories of his nightmares had been taken by Thanos, for now.

"Hey, Matt, are you feeling okay?" Steve asked holding out his fist holding Matt's new shirt.

"Fine," he replied pulling it over his head, "why?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Natasha asked looking at Matt like he was a problem she was working out.

"Um, running way and being attacked by that weird blue girl. Was she from Pandora?" Matt asked with a smirk, seeming strangely comfortable with the situation.

"Why did you run away?" Steve asked crossing his arms and cocking his head like a dog.

"Uh, I thought you were guys were planning to kill me. I'm not exactly a trusting person, but escape was for nothing anyway so what did that accomplish? Besides it just landed me a broken jaw and a lot pain." Matt said sliding off the table.

"To be fair we weren't the best about taking you either. And your wounds don't seem to be bothering you now, forget to tell us something?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, I still don't know when it developed exactly but in Seattle I was shot in the arm and it healed really fast, everything does. It makes me wonder if there's even more powers for me to find yet, and I don't even know how I got them!" Matt said raising his hands. The Avengers exchanged quick glances with silent agreement to not tell Matt about him being an Infinity Stone.

"Well, Natasha and I are here to help you control your strengthening powers and help you with new ones." Steve said slapping Matt on the back. _Maybe he's finally trusting us_, Steve thought.

"I'm okay with that. Ever since Andrew died I feel like my powers have doubled in strength, it happened when Steve was killed too. It's very weird."

"Well, lets get you something to eat and then Nat and I can have lift some heavy things and start controlling your powers. Could be fun." Steve told Matt leading him out of the room to the kitchen. Natasha was only a few steps behind him and the other Avengers were left in silence as the door slid shut behind the trio.

Matt was slowly becoming comfortable with the group, they didn't want to kill him. Maybe he found his sanctuary.

"So what heavy things are you talking about?" Matt asked as they walked into one of Starks many kitchens.

"Thor's Hammer." Natasha said sarcastically.

"I was thinking something like old cars or something." Steve said sitting as Matt made a sandwich.

"Cars are easy. I want a challenge." Matt replied putting ham on the bread.

"Okay, tough guy, how 'bout that?" Natasha said pointing to a plane landing in the distance.

"Whoa, whoa I said challenge, not suicide." Matt said eating.

"It is a challenge, mister 'cars are easy'." Natasha challenged.

"Okay, I suppose I can try it." Matt said. They sat in silence for the remaining time until Matt finished his lunch and they got ready to leave.

"Get in, we'll drive to S.H.I.E.L.D in this." Natasha told Matt patting a black SUV. Matt smiled briefly and threw his hands down and shot into the air.

"I think I'll take my own way." Matt told her flying into the air and doing several flips.

"Showoff." Natasha said climbing into the SUV and driving off. Steve smiled at the situation and watched in the mirror as Matt followed them. "Is this safe? I mean we already know that he's being hunted and here he is showing off and being very open."

"I'm thinking the same thing, if anything happens we're ready." Steve replied. Matt was laughing and having fun, probably the most fun in months. The drive took a little over two hours after leaving New York. The S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier was positioned off the coast of northern New York and preparations had already been made. As the process of boarding went through Matt sat in silence thinking of the last few days. Steve watched Matt lost in thought and smiled, such a normal kid but gifted with such extraordinary powers.

"Alright, kid, this is where it gets real." Natasha said walking onto the deck of the ship. Matt's jaw was long gone and his eyes searched the deck. This was amazing, a carrier was something Matt had only seen from a distance, now he was standing on it's deck.

"Why is he here?" A voice spoke up from behind him. Matt turned and saw Nick Fury, who wasn't pleased. They didn't end things on the best of terms.

"Actually, Fury, we're here because we need to tell you and Matt something without the other Avengers finding out." Steve answered.

"And a phone call wasn't good enough?" Nick sneered.

"JARVIS isn't good on privacy. Anyway, we should go inside so we can tell y-" Steve was cut off as the roar of an engine sounded above them. A blue energy hit Matt in the chest sending him flying before he vanished from the ground.

"Steve!" Natasha said pointing, a ship was hovering above them and the pilot was the blue women. In the seat next to her was Matt who was bleeding and fighting her, in a flash she whipped him with her gun and he slumped in the seat. Gunfire sounded around them but it did nothing as the ship flew off into the horizon. Looks of horror crossed the two Avengers.

They just lost Matt, and the Infinity Stone.

**Okay guys, this is the endgame. I think there's about two or three chapters left, probably three. It's not a long chapter, but for my first story I think I'm doing okay. Please review and whatnot and thank you for reading this far! I'll update soon, school just started and it's crazy but I'll make time. **


	8. Chapter 8

Matt's vision swam as he came back to consciousness. All he saw was rocks and a few flashes of green before his sight snapped into place. A million questions flowed like a raging river through Matt's head before motion on his right earned his attention. The blue women was walking into the cave like place followed by a small robot thing, that's the best thing Matt could think of. The women almost smiled at him before the robot faced the wall and a projection started, it was the face of Thanos from Matt's nightmares.

"Nebula, you have done well my daughter." Thanos said referring to Matt who was chained to the cave wall.

"Thank you, father. Do I have permission to move forward?" The women, Nebula, asked.

"Forward with what?" Matt asked, the raging river of questions had become a tsunami and he needed answers.

"Do not ask questions!" Nebula ordered but Thanos boomed. "Nebula! I will address the stone wielder."

"Stone wielder?" Matt muttered. The robot moved so the projection was next to Matt this time. Thanos was terrifying, and now that he had opened the floodgate of Matt's nightmares, his worst fear.

"Yes, young terran. You have been blessed by the powers of a rare artifact known only as the Infinity Stone. Thanks to that 'camera' of yours, we know that you and two friends of yours were blessed with the power. However, those others met an end and you absorbed all that power, it really should've killed you." Thanos paused. "But you will not be allowed to keep that power, I will have it."

"Sir, once we start the extraction the power will become visible to his protectors. It will also kill him." The robot said, startling Matt. Kill? He was going to die.

"No matter, it will be too late by than. Start the extraction. Nebula, I expect the stone when you're done." Thanos said before vanishing. Nebula walked forward with a grey orb device, she smiled as it opened and two green lights slowly flew out. They launched at Matt and dug into his chest, Matt felt pain like this. He cried out in pain and the cave around him exploded as his powers raged. Matt never felt power like this he looked Nebula and she flew into the nearest wall. His powers were stronger than ever, his vision went green as he felt his pain grow but as the orb now hovered in the air. Just as he was about to send it rocketing to the sky he felt something click somewhere inside him and he slumped back as he watched green light start to drip from his chest. Matt watch Nebula's limbs fix themselves before his eyes shut, forever.

Avengers:

"I've got a fix on a giant burst of energy!" An agent yelled drawing everyone's attention.

"On screen!" Nick Fury shouted and the Avengers starred as a satellite view was brought up the outside of Seattle. The ground was spiraling slowly and in the center was a green light.

"It's Matt!" Steve yelled.

"We need to go." Natasha replied. The Avengers took off toward the hangar ignoring Nick's protests. The anger that the other Avengers had toward the Captain and Widow were gone now, only one thought crossed them all. Save Matt.

It was the longest flight for Steve as they zoomed toward Seattle. It was almost a sick joke, Matt was terrified of going back and now he had no choice.

They were landed in a flash and all the Avengers burst out of craft. The sight they saw was horrifying, the ground and forest was decimated and police sirens grew louder.

"Take care of them!" Steve yelled at the pilots pointing to the cops, they nodded. They ran toward the center of the destruction and found Nebula standing in front of Matt as the last of green energy entered the orb. Matt was looking terrible, his training outfit was torn in places and his hair was thrown about, he was pale. Nebula just turned to face them before smiling and vanishing. The Avengers ran forward and Steve snapped the chains and caught Matt as he dropped. Steve lowered Matt to the ground and cradled his head as he felt for a pulse. It was weak and Matt was barely breathing.

"Come on, Matt. Stay here." Steve yelled as he began CPR and trying to save Matt. It was two minutes later when Matt's heart stopped and he let out a sigh, a small green light flew out. The Avengers looked at the boy in Steve's arms.

Matt was dead.

**Okay, I know that was incredibly fast and incredibly short but I hadn't really planned a big fight between Nebula and the Avengers, I'll leave that for the movies. THIS IS NOT THE ENDING! I REPEAT THERE IS ONE MORE CHAPTER AND A EPILOGUE! I am going to have a sequel to this because Thanos just got the Soul Stone, there's still Time Stone *wink wink*. Please review and I think I'm slowly learning how to do this. Thank you all and I'm so sorry if this is a bad chapter, but the next one will be better. I PROMISE. **


	9. Chapter 9

Thor's hand shot up and grabbed the piece of soul energy floating away. Even if it was just a little bit of energy, it could do a lot of damage in the wrong hands. Matt looked at peace even with the pain he left the world with. Steve stood and lifted Matt off the ground.

"Let's get back to the Helicarrier." Steve stated before walking out of the ruins of the cave. It was obvious why the women had chosen this place, it was where it all started. This was the place Matt, Steve, and Andrew had gotten there powers, and this was the place the Soul Energy was strongest. And this was the place the last of the three fell to the hands of madwoman. Steve went out with a bolt of lightning, Andrew with a stone javelin, and Matt with energy beams.

One by one the Avengers filled into the craft and left, not even bothering to care about the cops who continued to pull in. It was two days after Matt was taken in by the Avengers, and while they had tried to take care of him, all they did was kill him. It was so beyond fast how the events happened before them. Matt was dead, the women had the stone, and Avengers had failed. No one looked at the teen as his body was zipped into a bag and the course set to the helicarrier.

It was 5 hours before the helicarrier confirmed their codes and the Avengers landed on the deck. The ship was a stream of activity as always, no one even knew who Matt was. Hell, the Avengers didn't even know him. For them, he was a kid who was taken under their wing, nothing more nor less. They walked into Banner's laboratory before setting Matt on the table and opening the bag. The color was gone from his face and it was obvious it was dead. Even Nick Fury stood off to the side a bit as the silent mourning continued.

Thor opened his hand and let the energy into a small container. It swirled around a bit before hovering in the middle. Without the source of its power it wouldn't be long before the energy blinked from existence. Thor set the box on the counter and joined his team in front of the open bag. It was a complete silence as the small vigil was held. Finally Nick spoke from the corner. "That's enough gazing, we'll give the kid a proper funeral. I'll get ready for your debriefing." Nick stepped out of the room.

One by one the team filtered out until Steve was left, he put a hand on Matt's chest before walking out the room. The other agent's could take care of the body. The door closed leaving the corpse in the dark lab, the only light coming from the faint glow of the Soul energy. Inside the box the energy was dimming more and more, but it felt a new home, one close. It was a familer home, one the energy was used to, one it liked. The lid of the box shot open and the energy hurled itself into Matt.

Matt:

The light was the most powerful thing Matt saw, which was strange because the world felt so dark and cold. He knew he was dead, he didn't feel his heartbeat, or the warmth in his hands. He didn't move like a human, and he felt like he was in a daze. Matt Garetty was dead. It had felt like an eternity for Matt, sitting in the bright light, waiting.

"Wow, I expected you last longer. Guess you won the bet, man." Matt lazily turned like a sloth. Of to his right was the two people Matt never thought he'd see again. Steve and Andrew, talking and laughing. Steve and staring at Matt with a grin and Andrew and laughing. It was like the good days.

"Why are you guys here?" Matt asked. His voice was slow and empty.

"Same as you, empty shells. We called it limbo, but I think it's more of a 'you held cosmic energy and now you get to spend eternity in light'." Steve replied. Matt almost laughed but he didn't think he was capable of it. Steve was wearing his coat that he wore when they flew, it had burn holes on his chest and shoulder. Andrew was clothed in the bloody hospital gown. Matt figured he was covered in his training outfit, that he never got to use.

"Yeah, not the best choice in clothes, but it's peaceful." Andrew spoke up, his voice had lost the coldness, it now sounded like him, like Andrew.

"I'm sorry I d-."

"It's fine, Matt. I mean, it sucked, but you did the right thing." Andrew stopped Matt from apologizing.

"But I killed you!" Matt protested.

"And I killed Steve. This gift that the Soul Stone gave us, it sucks at times. But hey, it was fun while it lasted." Andrew replied. Matt took a few steps forward before wrapping Andrew in a hug.

"Uh, you have idea how much I wanted to do that." Matt said releasing Andrew, he thought his cousin died hating him, he was wrong.

"Yeah, well Matt. I think there's some good news for you." Steve said pointing behind him. Matt turned to a see a small green light appear in the world. It was soul energy.

"No, you guy's deserve it. Take it." Matt said stepping out of the way.

"Well, not to be rude, but no. Our bodies can't take it anyway, but Matt. It's for you." Andrew told him.

"I just got here. I have so much to tell you." Matt said feeling a sting in his eye. Andrew and Steve glanced at each other before shooting their hands out and sending Matt flying into the energy.

"We'll be here, Matt. It's perfectly okay. Steve and I already made our peace, don't worry about us." Matt tried to speak but he felt a movement in his chest stop all speech, his heart restarting.

"Live your life, Matt. Don't let us hold you back. Oh, and don't forget, vote Steve." The faces of both of his friends smiling was the last thing Matt saw. Than, his eyes flew open.

**Welp, all that's left is the epilogue. I know this ending was probably confusing but hey, it's my first fanfiction. Okay so I'm planning a sequel already so I'll keep you posted. Thank you so much for reading this to this point and I'll post the last edit soon. Thank you so much! **


	10. Epilogue

"So, the Stone didn't give me my powers, just unlocked them?" Matt asked the group on the deck of the helicarrier. It had been three days since he was declared dead, that was confusing. Steve was the person that found him, alive and well. It took five hours to fully grasp the situation that even a small bit of Soul energy saved his life. Steve and Andrew's faces were still in Matt's head, their words echoing through his head.

"Yeah, you still have your powers, so I would assume the energy just pushed the powers into you." Tony said. Matt was mentally lifting his bag behind him to prove a point. Nick was standing to the side holding three cards, he held them out to Matt.

"This is your new I.D. Matt Garetty is your S.H.I.E.L.D name, now you are Tye Lege."

"Tye? Awesome, people wear me around their necks." Matt said taking his new drivers license, social security card, and credit card.

"Yeah, funny. Now, we have you listed under an apartment in Chicago. Tye works for a small bakery, and unless you hear from us, that's how it stays." Nick said.

"Okay, well, it looks like this is it." Matt said putting his backpack on. Steve held out a bag with his Avenger's gear. Matt nodded to the team before shooting off the deck and soaring to the Windy City.

"I hope that kid get's his life sorted out." Natasha said.

"He will." Steve replied.

"What hope do you have he'll come when you call him?" Tony said turning to Nick.

"Because we'll need him to." Nick replied before walking away. The Avengers stared at the spot Matt had flown off from.

"One more for the family." Banner said.

"Our newest recruit." Steve agreed.

**There it is. The short epilogue. This story is over, but the sequel is still in my head. Thank you for reading! This is the end of my first fanfiction, and I know it was a rough road. But the second one will be better! Thank you once again, you are awesome! I will start the sequel in a bit. **


	11. Sequel

_**HEY EVERYONE! THE SEQUEL IS UP! AND IT'S ON MY PROFILE! THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE CHECK THIS ONE OUT!**_

_**-ZeusKiller13 **_


End file.
